Cruel
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Y, porque, por primera vez, Sherlock Holmes entendió el significado de la palabra cruel.". OneShot.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y esta es mi decimonovena historia :)

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre una serie de televisión y, por ende, de este fandom. Pero es que, desde hace mucho, tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo de "Sherlock", mi serie favorita :)

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien que escribir, pero al final ha resultado saliendo esto :P Quizá se deba a que, también, he visto la tercera temporada hace poco XD También he de comentar que hay algún que otro **spoiler** de esta **tercera temporada**; quedan avisados.

Pues, sin nada más que decir, espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer^^

**..**

_**CRUEL**_

-Sherlock.

Su tono de voz no daba lugar a dudas.

Sabía lo que iba a decirle.

Una nota discordante escapó de su violín.

Le miró.

-Voy a casarme.

Cerró los ojos un instante y contuvo un suspiro.

-Lo sé.

*.*.*

-Sherlock. ¡Sherlock!

-¿Mm?

Despegó las manos y le miró desde el sillón.

-Es Lestrade-dijo John mostrando su móvil, dando a entender que el inspector le había llamado-Tiene un caso para nosotros.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué no me ha llamado a mí?

-Lo ha hecho. Me ha llamado molesto porque no le respondías a las llamadas.

Sherlock cogió su móvil y vio las llamadas perdidas y mensajes del inspector. Se limitó a borrarlos y no decir nada.

-En serio, Sherlock, cuando te quedas ensimismado pensando o qué sé yo, te aíslas del mundo.-exclamó John molesto, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Aunque podría ser la última.

-No me quedo ensimismado-le replicó.

-Oh, claro que lo haces.

-En tal caso…-se levantó de un salto del sillón-Me viene genial. Estaba empezando a aburrirme.

Miró la pared llena de tiros. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la cara amarilla allí dibujada.

-Y para ti no hay nada peor que el aburrimiento-constató John, preparándose para salir.

Sherlock cogió su abrigo.

-Ya sabes que no, John.

Se colocó su bufanda y salió por la puerta, sin esperar a que su compañero le siguiera.

Porque sabía perfectamente que lo haría sin necesidad de pedírselo.

*.*.*

-¿Te preocupa?

-¿El qué?

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No, no lo sé.

John ahogó un resoplido de frustración. Sherlock siempre sabía todo. Al menos en lo que respecta a ciertas cosas. Era increíble pensar que hubiera cosas que se le escaparan. Como aquello.

-Quiero decir… No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Sherlock le miró.

-Seguiremos haciendo esto. Lo de resolver casos, quiero decir.

-Sí, claro.-dijo escuetamente, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Sin tan solo John supiera lo que Sherlock pensaba al respecto…

Porque, cuando no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir, Sherlock permanecía en silencio. Pensando. Como siempre.

John pensaba que no debía preocuparse por el hecho de que se fuera a casar. Que las cosas no cambiarían. Que serían como antes.

Sherlock se habría reído si John hubiera expresado aquello último en voz alta.

*.*.*

-¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó nada más llegar.

-Quiere decir hola-intervino John.

-Hola-respondió Lestrade; miró a Sherlock-Mujer de treinta y pocos. Muerta en su piso por una herida de arma blanca en el abdomen.

Sherlock cruzó el umbral de la puerta y obvió deliberadamente al resto de policías y miembros del cuerpo forense. Especialmente a Anderson.

Observó cada rincón de la estancia donde se hallaba el cuerpo.

Cuadros: Baratos. De artistas desconocidos. Colores oscuros y difuminados. Todo paisajes excepto un retrato. Elegidos por ella.

Jarrones: Grandes. Algunos más limpios que otros. Los tocaba con frecuencia. ¿Escondía algo en alguno de ellos? Elegidos por ella.

Se acercó al cuerpo. Una mujer joven que yacía muerta boca arriba sobre un charco de su sangre.

Sherlock contuvo una sonrisa.

Al parecer, paliaría su aburrimiento al menos por un tiempo.

*.*.*

Contempló el apartamento vacío.

Y así sería a partir de ahora.

Antes, era diferente.

John ya no viviría allí nunca más. No compartirían el 221 B de Baker Street.

"_No tienes por qué preocuparte."_

Torció el gesto.

Se preguntó si aquello era una especie de castigo por haberle ocultado que seguía vivo durante aquellos dos largos años.

Un castigo. Que ahora John quería hacerle pasar por lo mismo. Soledad y tristeza.

"_Qué cruel, John"_, pensó.

*.*.*

-Por dios-se le escapó a John al llegar a su lado-¿Se lo hizo el asesino?

-No-dijo Sherlock, sabiendo a qué se refería-Se lo hizo ella misma.

-¿Por qué iba a querer arrancarse las uñas?-Lestrade no le veía sentido alguno.

-¿Lo hizo antes de que la atacaran?

-Después. El asesino la dejó aquí desangrándose. Ella tuvo algo de tiempo antes de morir.

"_¿Por qué decidir arrancarse las uñas? Las del dedo índice y corazón de la mano derecha"_

Quizá fue por aquello que Lestrade había acudido, nuevamente, a él.

Observó sus manos. A juzgar por el callo y la disposición de la mayoría de los objetos en la casa, era diestra. Un diestro, de tener la manía de morderse las uñas, primeramente, por inercia, recurre a la mano izquierda, que es la que menos usa, ya que la derecha puede tenerla ocupada.

Pero dudaba que eso tuviera que ver. ¿Quién iba a empezar a morderse las uñas mientras se está muriendo?

-¿Crees que es algo significativo? ¿Un mensaje o algo parecido?-le preguntó John.

-¿Y el marido?-preguntó en su lugar Sherlock.

-¿Está casada? No lleva anillo.

-En proceso de separación-a Sherlock le molestaba tener que explicar cada mísero detalle. ¿Es que no lo veían?

-Le hemos llamado. Está en camino.-dijo Lestrade.

Sherlock se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Cerró y guardó su lupa. Se incorporó y empezó a cavilar mientras deambulaba la mirada por la estancia.

"_Índice y corazón…"_

Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de algunos, y se detuvo, finalmente, frente a un cuadro.

-¿Pasa algo con el cuadro?-preguntó entonces John, que se había acercado a él.

-¿No ves nada relevante en él, John?

-Mm…-a John a veces le molestaba que le hiciera esas preguntas, porque esperaba que le dijera lo que quería oír, pero, lo que parecía obvio para Sherlock Holmes, la gran mayoría de las veces no lo era para las demás personas-Bueno… Es el único cuadro de toda la casa que retrata una persona.

-Bien-dijo su compañero, e incitándole a que siguiera-¿Algo más?

*.*.*

Eran compañeros. Los perfectos compañeros, si bien se piensa. Se complementaban a la perfección.

Al principio, le gustaba porque idolatraba su forma de ver las cosas. Eso alimentaba su ego. Después, porque le aportaba pequeñas cosas que le agradaban. Por ejemplo, era una segunda opinión tras observar un cadáver. Era doctor, lo cual le convertía en un ayudante bastante útil.

Después, sí, después, se convirtió en su amigo, algo que, sinceramente, no habría creído posible.

Mycroft, su hermano, siempre le había dejado claro que siendo como es nunca conseguiría relacionarse bien con las personas y, por ende, nunca hacer amigos ni ninguna clase de relación que no fuera exclusivamente profesional.

Pero John era un amigo. En quien confiaba. El que le aportaba esas cosas que le hacían ver que ciertas circunstancias y situaciones, aunque a él le apasionaran, no tenía por qué hacerlo a otras personas. El que hacía que viera raro tener una cabeza en el frigorífico, una calavera en el salón, pasarse horas sin hablar, o largarse sin decir nada ni esperar.

Era un maldito sociópata. Pero a John no le importó. Nunca pareció hacerlo. Al menos no demasiado.

Abogaba al silencio. A la soledad. Y ahora que volvía a tenerlos, sentía que no era así como se sentiría a gusto.

Faltaba alguien que le dijera que no estaba bien pegar tiros a la pared solo porque se encontrara aburrido.

*.*.*

-Eh… Pues… Es una mujer. Paisaje oscuro y claridad en la piel. Es óleo…-siguió enumerando John.

-¡Oh, por el amor de…!-Sherlock no podía seguir escuchándole; a veces no podía entender cómo las personas podían ser tan cortas de miras. Incluso John.

John se quedó mirando perplejo a su amigo y le vio abandonar el salón, para luego volver con un cuchillo de la cocina en la mano y una determinación que asustaba.

El espanto en la cara de John era el reflejado en la cara de Lestrade.

-Sherlock, ¿qué demonios…?

Con un sutil movimiento de muñeca, rajó el cuadro.

-¡Sherlock!-bramó John.

Éste tiró el cuchillo al suelo, como si no se tratara de algo peligrosamente afilado. Aterrizó en la moqueta con un golpe sordo.

Sherlock descolgó el cuadro de la pared, y empezó a desgarrar todavía más el lienzo, bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Entonces dio con lo que estaba buscando.

John parpadeó confuso.

-¿Eso…es un sobre?

-En efecto.-asintió Sherlock, depositando el cuadro en el suelo y sosteniendo el sobre que hasta ese momento se hallaba oculto entre el lienzo y la madera del cuadro.

Era abultado, y Sherlock se hacía ya una idea bastante formada respecto a lo que contendería.

-¿Cómo has sabido que ahí había un sobre?-le preguntaron.

Sherlock bufó, irritado por la ineptitud de los demás.

-John-se dirigió a su compañero-Antes te he preguntado que si no veías nada relevante respecto a este cuadro. Te responderé. ¿Ves a la mujer muerta? Claramente dejó un mensaje antes de morir, considerando que era importante y que consideraba que debía ser sabido.-al ver que nadie decía nada, optó por seguir-Índice y corazón-dijo, refiriéndose a los dedos heridos-Es algo tan simple que hace que uno no caiga en la cuenta de ello en un primer momento. No hay nada más engañoso que un hecho evidente, sin duda-añadió-El índice es el dedo que señala, y el otro, simplemente indica su propio nombre: "Corazón".

Hizo una pequeña pausa, pero tal y como supuso, nadie parecía estar siguiéndole.

-Señala al corazón-continuó-Era obvio pensar que se refería a la única pintura de la casa que representaba una mujer con una mano sobre el corazón. La derecha, he de decir. Razón por la cual también la muerta optó por su mano derecha, a pesar de ser diestra, sabiendo que iba a morir.

-Increíble-musitó John, más por inercia que por otra cosa.

No pretendía que nadie le escuchara, pero la palabra llegó a oídos de Sherlock; esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante tal comentario.

-Respecto a lo que esconde el sobre…-dijo, agitándolo para luego abrirlo-Sí, dinero.

-¿Para qué iba a esconder dinero, y más en un sitio así?

-No quería que su marido supiera que estaba ahorrando dinero a sus espaldas, lo cual indica claramente que pensaba empezar una nueva vida con otro hombre. Su amante, quizá. Pensaba pedirle el divorcio. -Sherlock caviló-Y, ¡por supuesto que lo escondió ahí! Por el piso en sí, su ropa, su colonia, incluso los muebles, todo indica que es una familia de dinero, y está limpia a pesar de ser ya finales de la semana, lo que significa que esta casa se limpia con frecuencia, pero no por ellos, claro, sino por alguien que contrataron como limpiadora, por lo que quedan descartados cualquier sitio que pudiera ser considerado visible, tanto por la limpiadora como por su marido.

-Pero… ¿Y si, por ejemplo, alguien se llevara el cuadro?

-¡Nadie iba a robar el cuadro!-exclamó Sherlock, frustrado.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Lo has mirado bien? ¡Es espantoso!

John contuvo una carcajada ante el último comentario.

-En tal caso…-le dio el sobre con el dinero a Lestrade-Dáselo a su hija.

-¿Por qué a su hija?

-Porque su madre ha fallecido y su padre entrará en prisión-esbozó una sonrisa siniestra-¿Te vale con eso? Además, en esta situación, seguro que habría querido que el dinero fuera para su hija.

-Espera, ¿ha sido el marido?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya no se molestó en decir nada más, por lo que se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y salió de la casa.

Por supuesto, esperando que, no mucho tiempo después, John le siguiera.

*.*.*

Sherlock recordado bien ese caso.

Fue rápido, y en realidad le supo a poco. Al resolverlo, el aburrimiento volvió a él.

Cómo odiaba el aburrimiento… No podía haber nada peor, pensaba.

Recordaba también al marido de aquella pobre mujer, que al parecer había ido a buscar a su hija al colegio, y que había dejado en casa de la hermana de su mujer para ir a hablar con la policía.

Supuso que pensaría que eso le conseguiría una coartada.

No tardó en confesar, naturalmente.

-N-no era m-mi intención-balbucía le hombre enjuto, crispando nerviosamente las manos-Ella… ¡Ella pensaba dejarme! Para… ¡Para irse con otro!-clamó, como si fuera una tragedia-Solo… Solo quise que recapacitara… Y que se quedara conmigo. Solo… Solo…

Sherlock no lo entendía. No podía hacerlo.

Las personas siempre le habían llamado _cruel_ porque decía y hacía las cosas sin pararse a pensar si sus palabras o sus actos podrían hacer daño a alguien. Era algo que le resultaba ilógico.

No podía entenderlo.

¿Por qué sufrir tanto por una persona que, además, te va a dejar? No, no lo entendía.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora podía entender un poco a aquel pobre desgraciado.

Ahora que John pensaba casarse, y vivir en otra casa, con otra persona que no era _él_.

Porque ya no compartirían piso. Porque ya no sería la primera persona que viera al despertarse. Porque ya no le vendría con preguntas absurdas cómo qué hacía una cabeza en el frigorífico o unos ojos en el microondas. Porque ya no gritaría histérico cada ver que le viera disparar a la pared porque se aburría, ni intentaría quitarle el arma. Porque tampoco estaría ahí para esconderle sus cigarrillos y le obligara, a su vez, a usar parches de nicotina.

Porque, simplemente, ya no estaría ahí.

Y lo peor de todo, es que Sherlock _sabía_ que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Aunque quisiera. Aunque no lo admitiera.

Se preguntó si todo habría sido diferente si no hubiera tenido que fingir su muerte. Si todo hubiera seguido como hasta ahora. Si todo hubiera podido seguir como hasta ahora.

Era estúpido pensar en ello, porque no había remedio alguno ni respuesta alguna que le sirviera. Satisficiera.

Y porque tampoco estaba dispuesto a admitir que le dolía.

Por eso, intentaba hacer parecer a John que aquel asunto no le importaba ni molestaba en absoluto.

Si le hubiera montado una rabieta, ¿qué habría cambiado? Quizá que John le odiara por despreciar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y con la que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida.

"_El resto de su vida…"_

Pero, ¿y qué había de él? ¿Dónde estaba John ahora en su vida? Lejos, muy lejos.

Intentó que no se notara. Se ofreció a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda, incluso. Servilletas, tarjetas, distribución de las mesas… Incluso pensó que quizá fuera buena idea componer una canción para ellos.

Para el señor y la señora Watson.

Sintió su estómago retorcerse.

Tenía que verle el lado bueno; eso solía decir John (el odiosamente positivo John). Y lo único bueno que veía de todo aquello es que quizá se le presentara la ocasión de bailar, cosa que no había podido hacer hasta el momento, a pesar de que le encantaba.

Por supuesto, también sabía que no podría bailar con John. Ese privilegio estaba guardado para la novia.

Frunció los labios.

Escribió otra nota en la partitura y siguió pensando.

La boda se acercaba, y tenía que tener aquella canción terminada para entonces.

Fue precisamente cuando se encontraba componiendo, que John apareció por la puerta del piso del 221 B de Baker Street.

-Hola-dijo, al entrar.

Sherlock hizo un movimiento de cabeza que indicaba saludo (según él), mientras seguía arañando las cuerdas del violín.

-¿Componiendo?

-Algo así.

-Bien-asintió.

John se sentó en su sillón, ese que llevaba ocupando desde que empezó a vivir allí con él.

Sherlock se preguntó qué haría con él una vez John se marchara. Quizá podría quemarlo. Le serviría como experimento.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, colándose, de vez en cuando, alguna nota de cuerda.

-Sherlock…-empezó a decir entonces John-He venido…a hablarte sobre algo respecto a la boda.

-¿Y qué es?-fingió desinterés.

Aún no le había mirado a la cara. Su mirada estaba perdida en ninguna parte de la habitación; sus dedos jugueteando con el instrumento.

-Es…sobre el padrino.

-Oh-Sherlock giró el rostro para mirarle-Seguro que Lestrade estará encantado.-comentó, sin interés, sintiendo que aquello no iba con él.

Y, por una vez, Sherlock Holmes no podía estar más equivocado.

John sacudió la cabeza.

-No pensaba pedírselo a él.

Sherlock parpadeó confuso.

-¿A quién entonces?

-A mi mejor amigo, por supuesto-John le miró fijamente-A ti, Sherlock. Eres mi mejor amigo y… Quiero que seas mi padrino de boda.

Por un momento, Sherlock se quedó petrificado, con una nota entre sus dedos. Con palabras entre sus labios que fueron incapaces de abandonar su garganta.

Mejor amigo.

Padrino.

Sherlock pensó que en su vida se había sentido tan inmensamente feliz y tan inmensamente miserable.

Una sonrisa triste escapó de sus labios.

Porque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser el mejor amigo de alguien.

Porque había descubierto que había algo peor que el aburrimiento.

Y, porque, por primera vez, Sherlock Holmes entendió el significado de la palabra _cruel_.

"_Qué cruel, John"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

No sé si habrá quedado raro o no, pero al final me ha gustado (más o menos XD) cómo ha quedado. Como ya he dicho, no sabía muy qué escribir, ya que solo eran ideas sueltas :P Pero quería profundizar un poco en ciertos sentimientos con respecto al hecho de que John se casa.

Porque, sinceramente, estos dos hacen una pareja increíble (en todos los sentidos XD), y me duele un poco que se separen.

También quería escribir algo característico de la serie, que son los casos que resuelven, aunque no sé si lo mío es la escritura policíaca XD La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo algo así :P

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios :)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Bye~!^^


End file.
